Operation Cinder
Operation Cinder, often times known as the "Savareen Mission," was a Republic mission on Savareen to capture a shipment of Coaxium under the control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, planning to destroy the Senate Building. Prelude Given their new assignment by the Jedi Council, Heyvis Trockz, Valo Sindar, and Ghaa Tabbak were sent to find the plans of Baku Task and put a stop to them. Taking their newly recruited ally, Lieutenant Cara, they returned to level 5 on Coruscant and met with their contact, a Wookiee named Chalkurra. They searched the different locations of Baku's and discovered that he had made plans to destroy the Senate building utilizing a freighter filled with Coaxium on the world of Savareen. Shortly after discussing it with the High Council, they sent the five of them to put a stop to it. The Mission Upon arriving at Savareen on the Tythos, Cara had discussed a plan with his three commanders and came to a conclusion. While Heyvis, Valo, and Ghaa focused on distracting the Separatist quick response force, Cara and Chalkurra would steal the freighter and try to return the Coaxium to Coruscant. Attack of the Jedi At the droid encampment, the three Jedi made their way to the camp and found an AAT and multiple B1 Battle droids. They ambushed them, hijacking the AAT and using it against the droids. However, the AAT managed to take heavy fire from the droids, forcing the three of them to abandon it. Ghaa managed to remove the head from the T-Series commander, but they were pressed against a cliff. As the droids demanded their surrender, a YT-series freighter rose up behind them and found Chalkurra standing at the boarding ramp, firing his bowcaster at many droids and helped the Jedi on-board. As the three Jedi rushed into the cockpit, they found Cara piloting the starship and Chalkurra sitting down to co-pilot. Valo and Ghaa rushed to the Dorsal and Ventral turrets while Heyvis searched what the leaking was in the engine room. Escaping the Vultures After taking off, multiple Vulture droids attacked the freighter from the rear. As Cara and Chalkurra focused on outrunning the fighters, Valo and Ghaa fired away at the vultures, managing to hit a few of them. However, it seemed as if more fighters were to join the battle. Cara and Chalkurra ducked through the cliffs, managed to get one or two of them shaken. As they flew toward the sky, Ghaa and Valo destroyed two more of the four remaining vultures. Passing through the clouds, they managed to lose the last two as well, hiding from the sensors of the Vulture droids. Run-in at the Engines While the other four focused on escaping the Vulture droids, Heyvis searched the engine room of the ship. Opening the door, Heyvis found many Buzz droids sabotaging the engines of the ship. As one ran at him, Heyvis activated his blue lightsaber and cut into the droid, slicing it in half. Heyvis cut at many of the other droids as well, fighting them off. After defeating the Buzz droids, Heyvis quickly learned that they had been targeting the engines and were draining the power from it. Heyvis quickly scrambled and rerouted power back to the engines, managing to help save the day. The Sky Blockade As they burst through the clouds, the five noticed what appeared to be a fleet of Confederate ships, led by none other than General Grievous, had blockaded the world, preventing the group from leaving the world. As the ship hailed them, Cara and Chalkurra answered. As Cara spoke, they would give the ship its famous name: the Shadow's Scepter. As the fleet began to fire on them, Ghaa grabbed a vial of Coaxium and prepared for the pass by. As they passed by the flagship, Ghaa opened the airlock, sealing the door behind him, and dropped the vial onto the fleet, damaging the flagship and giving them a chance to jump to lightspeed. Aftermath After offloading the Coaxium, Heyvis, Ghaa, and Valo were congratulated by the Council while Cara was awarded the Bronze Crescent. The five of them chose to keep the newly found ship, making it theirs and forming their own crew. It wouldn't be long afterward that the five of them would be sent to the world of Roalia, but this marked the beginning of their careers. Appearances Force and Destiny * Episode IV: Return to Depths (First appearance) Behind the Scenes The artwork is of the 2018 movie Solo: A Star Wars Story.Category:Force and Destiny Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Missions